Many electronic devices are powered by batteries. Rechargeable batteries are often used to avoid the cost of replacing conventional dry-cell batteries and to conserve precious resources. The requirements of compact and faster devices that are enabled with standard wireless communication modules such as LTE, Wi-Fi, and Bluetooth transceivers have become a basic standard of modern mobile devices. Today's information-oriented users demand more sophisticated applications, and are in need to be connected constantly. These rising demands require more computational and transmission power which leave batteries thirsty for charge.
Rechargeable batteries are one option. However, conventional rechargeable battery chargers often require access to a power source such as an alternating current (AC) power outlet, which may not always be available or convenient. Current techniques for wireless charging have been limited to magnetic or inductive charging based solutions. Unfortunately, these solutions require a wireless power transmission system and a receiver to be in relatively close proximity to one another. Wireless power transmission at larger distances often use more advanced mechanisms such as, for example, transmission via radio frequency (RF) signals, ultrasonic transmissions, laser powering, to name a few, each of which present a number of unique hurdles to commercial success.
Systems that support wireless power transmission at larger distances may use sophisticated signal transmitting (Tx) and receiving (Rx) components. Precisely locating components in the environment and determining signal transmission paths therein is a prerequisite to providing Tx radiation patterns and targeting client Rx devices for efficient data communication and/or wireless power delivery. Further, in such systems, accurate location determinations of Tx and/or Rx devices in a dynamic environment is necessary to ensure effective and uninterrupted service. Efficiently computing such transmission paths and device locations can be challenging.
Accordingly, a need exists for technology that overcomes the problem demonstrated above, as well as one that provides additional benefits. The examples provided herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following detailed description.